1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of playing music, and more particularly, to a system and method of playing music which can provide a function of categorizing a mood of a music file, detecting a highlight of the music file, searching for similar music to the music file, and categorizing a theme of the music file.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, playing music is executed in various apparatuses such as conventional audio playing devices, personal computers (PCs), cellular phones, Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, portable multimedia players (PMPs), and the like. Since music becomes the most important content from multimedia contents which a user generally uses, a function of playing music is generally provided in the conventional audio playing devices and various individual portable terminals.
However, a method of playing a music file, which is stored in a storage apparatus of a system for playing music, depending on a method of selecting/listening to music, in a file name sequence, or a method of playing music in a predetermined sequence, or a method of categorizing and playing music by text information such as an ID3 tag, and playing music, is representative in the conventional method of playing music when the user intends to listen to music. Specifically, the conventional methods of playing music are a successive playing method, a random playing method, and a playing method for each singer and each genre by the ID3 tag.
As described above, the user may feel burdened when the user intends to search for music which the user desires, and play music according to the simple conventional method of selecting/listening to and playing music. As an example, when the user is exercising, it is difficult for the user to separately search for the stored music files, select, and play music which the user desires, in order to listen to suitable music for exercising from among the music files stored in the storage apparatus of the system for playing music.
A function of enabling a user to select and listen to music suitable for a mood depending on a situation by using a music mood is currently added as a method of solving a problem of the conventional method of playing music. However, the conventional method of categorizing a music mood has a drawback in that a processing speed is slow due to a process in a non-compression zone. Since the user's response to recommendation music is required dozens of times in order to improve the user's satisfaction measurement, in the method of searching for a similar music, the user still feels burdened.
Therefore, a system and method of playing music, which can provide a function of categorizing a mood of a music file, detecting a highlight of the music file, searching for similar music to the music file, and categorizing a theme of the music file is required.